Memories Of You
by Kasumi-Yozakurairo
Summary: The war is over, Sasuke's back, and everything seems great. However, a murder takes place and Sasuke is the first one blamed! Sasuke flees the village as everyone loses hope in him. But Sakura is determined to prove it wasn't him and to bring him back no matter the cost!
1. Back Home

**Konichiwa minna-san! Sakura here! I am so happy to finally be putting out chapter 1 of Memories of You. I am very thankful to Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki for helping me get better at writing. Domo arigato gozaimasu Amaya-chan and Aiko-san! Now, to the story!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

It's a rather chilly day in Konoha today. The sun made it look like a normal summers day, but the breeze nipped at you, leaving the sensation of ice forming on your skin. It was a good break from all the hot weather that the summer had brought along. With the leaves starting to change color and float down from the trees, it's no wonder why it was my favorite season. The sharp sound of the crunch of the dead leaves on the ground became a game to the young children. It was a good destraction so the parents could switch out their products for the winter.

The repairs have come a long way since the 4th Great Ninja War ended; it's only been a week since Kaguya was taken down. Houses were starting to look like real homes again. The sight of the villagers struggling to move their belongings was heart warming. I couldn't help but give them a hand every now and again. It is such a wonderful sight to see. The children were elated to have their own space again.

I reached up to wipe a few strands of hair from my face and my fingers grazed over the spot right below the middle of my forehead and I cringed at the newly found highly sensitive spot there. I chuckled to myself, remembering the small diamond that now resided there. The White Strength Seal is quite remarkable. I had to store my chakra in my forehead for many years, but it definitely paid off. The seal allows me to do techniques without waisting any stamina or chakra, which is great in the middle of a battle. It also helps to amplify my healing abilities which also helps. I smiled to myself and let my hand drop back down to my side.

I greeted all the friendly villagers with a smile and continued on my way to the training grounds. My stomach grumbled as the sugary smell of the sweets wafted through the streets of Konoha. The bubbling sensation rolled in my stomach, trying to tell me to stop and grab some food. I pushed that thought aside and continued on my way. It probably wasn't the smartest choice, seeing at to how I was suppose to meet the old team. There was no time to stop and snack. I will grab something to eat after, I just hope we won't have to do anything.

It wasn't long before I reached the old training field. I was the first one there, no surprise. I walked over to the three medium sized wooden pillars and placed my hand on top of the one Naruto was tied to when he didn't get the bell that hung from Kakashi-sensei's belt all those years ago. He was such a numbskull back then. He didn't think about his actions before he did anything. He has improved over the years, but not by much. After his training with Jiraya-sama, he had matured. Just not as much as one should, he was still his same olf self. Thinking back on Naruto caused me to stumble upon my old self. I was only worried about what Sasuke-kun thought about me. I was too concerned about tying to get him to notice me. It blinded my judgment and made me practically useless. But I was fed up with it. I wanted to change and didn't want to watch them become great shinobi while I stayed behind. I took a chance and changed me life. Becoming one of the greatest and most well known medical ninjas out there is still leaves me speechless.

"Sakura-chan!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to see Naruto running towards me, and I could have sworn I saw the young, naïve shinobi running towards me instead of the villages' hero. Naruto and Sasuke were on the brink of being defeated by Obito and Madara. It wasn't until Hashirama Senju had taken down him long time friend, that Naruto and Sasuke finally had an opening to take down Obito. I had held my own and hepled anyone that needed help. I had saved multiple lives as well as keep up with Naruto and Sasuke and heal them when needed. It was overwhelming when the war was finally over. A giant sensation washed over us all of complete relaxation. The sun had finally started peeking through the gray clouds, filling us with warmth. It still gives me chills to think back on it.

"Hi Naruto-kun," I hugged him when he got to me. I looked past him and saw the man who still holds my heart to this very day. I used to think all I felt for Sasuke was just a crush, I even tried telling myself that. But after I tried to take him down by myself, stupid, I know, I realized I just couldn't. I couldn't kill the man I love. As he got closer I felt my heart growing tighter and my breath got caught in my throat. Sasuke strode across the field with such grace; it was like he never left. But one couldn't help but noticed how more than half of the village didn't trust him for one second. He was trying his best to prove to everyone that he was finally on our side again. I could tell that most of the other teams didn't fully trust him either, but they were trying their best for us, "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn," Was the only reply I got. Sasuke still acted like his old self. Aloof and distant. Though that stays the same, Naruto loves having his old friend back. He can't contain him self half the time. It's truly like old times. I giggled as Naruto was continuing on about all the missions we have ever been on, but trying to leave out all the parts he didn't want Sasuke to know about.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Remember that time when we were on our first mission with Sai and we stayed at that hot spring? That was relaxing, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, placing both of his hands behind his neck and smiling.

"Well I remember when we found him outside drawing and you said that it wasn't anything special," The smirk naturally came to my lips as Naruto reacted.

"Sakura-chan! Don't tell teme that!" Naruto panicked, waving his hands, trying to stop me, but it wouldn't work.

"So Sai countered by saying," I tried to suppressed the giggle that was fighting it's was up, "Neither is your dick." I burst out laughing, I couldn't take it anymore. It was just too funny. The way those two interacted was priceless.

"Sakura-chan! Doushite!" Naruto cried as he fell in despair with a sweat drop. It was all worth it because I heard a small chuckle come from Sasuke, "Teme! Don't laugh!"

It was then that Kakashi-sensei decided to show up. "Hey guys."

"You're late!" Naruto and I both shouted. Nothing has changed, he's always late. But I am glad to see he's back to normal. After being trapped in some other dimension, we didn't know if Kakashi-sensei was okay. But when we defeated Obito, Kakashi-sensei came back. He never talked about what he saw or what happened. He kept it to himself. "Sorry guys, I was lost on the road of life," Naruto and I sighed in unison.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. He had called us down here to tell us something. I hope it isn't a mission, Sasuke-kun isn't fully healed yet, even if he says otherwise, and I'm still hungry.

Kakashi-sensei put his book away, for once, and smiled, "I just wanted to formally welcome Sasuke back since we havn't done so already."

"Does that mean you're buying Ichiraku!?" Naruto acted like a little child getting to eat candy before dinner when Kakashi-sensei agreed. Sasuke did his usual 'hn' and I giggled as Naruto zoomed past all of us and into the busy streets. I felt like he acted. Just the mention of food was enough for my stomach to do barrel rolls. I walked casually beside Sasuke with Kakashi-sensei in front of us, with make-out paradise practically glued to his hand. I don't get how he can continue to read those books a thousand times over. I looked over at Sasuke who was looking straight ahead, ignoring the disgusted looks the villagers on the side of the road were giving him. But what had initially caught my attention was the hushed tones the villagers were talking in about how Sasuke couldn't be trusted and how could "Tsunade-sama let someone like him back into our village?"

"Just ignore them," I looked back up at Sasuke, his eyes glued to the road ahead of him, "It'll go away eventually."

"How can you ignore them? It has to be hard trying to prove you're one of us if they won't even give you a chance," It really pissed me off. It wasn't like Sasuke was a completely different person. He was the same man that they had known before. Sure he had tried to destroy Konoha, but that was only so he could get revenge for the Uchiha and Itachi's deaths. I didn't see any fault in him wanting to be a part of the village again. He's over the revenge thing. Then again, I could just be bias…

"Does it matter? There wouldn't be any good coming from me getting angry at them. It would just end up with me thrown in jail," Sasuke stated. He didn't say anything more. I guess he was right, but still.

We arrived at Ichiraku with Naruto already finishing his second bowl, slurped up the last of it and putting it down, "Another please!"

I smacked him across the head, "You idiot! Why couldn't you wait!?" Naruto rubbed his head and pouted like a little kid.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as a small smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Looks like someone's going to have to share a bowl, I only have enough money for four bowls," Kakashi-sensei said as he placed the money on the counter.

"Sakura-cha-"No." I countered, "You already had two bowls, it's not like you can't finish a third by yourself, and besides I have to the hospital and clock in before I'm late." I said my goodbyes and made my way to the hospital. Urg! That baka! I was really hungry too! I rubbed my abdomen, trying to sooth the monster inside me.

"Sakura-onesan!" I turned around and saw Konohamaru running up to me, his long scarf flapping in the wind behind him.

"Hey Konohamaru, did you need something?" I asked

"Ya, I wanted to ask you something," He said

"Can we walk and talk? I need to grab some food before I go to the hospital," I suggested. He agreed and we continued on our way, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about…Sasuke-san," Konohamaru hesitated, probably nervous.

"What about him?"

"I know you and Naruto-niisan were on the same team, but why do you guys want to protect someone like him? I mean, he betrayed the village and tried to kill everyone in here."

I looked at Konohamaru in my peripheral vision and could see he was really nervous. He probably thought I was going to snap at him.

"Konohamaru, you are on a team with your two best friends, right?" He nodded, "and you would do anything for them?" He nodded again, "Okay. So what if Udon or Moegi were to leave the village? What would you do?" I waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Would you want to bring them back no matter what the cost?" I saw him nod again, "That's what it's like between us. We're a family. We can't stop being one even if we tried. It would go against everything we stood for. I know Sasuke-kun has done some terrible things since he's left the village, but that shouldn't define who he is now. He's trying so hard to get other people to accept him. He just wants it to be like it used to, where nobody would stare at him and shun him for the stuff that he has done. We shouldn't judge him for what he's done. All that should matter is what he's accomplishing now. But, even though everyone is saying these things about him, all that really matters is what we think of him. We trust him completely and that's all that matters." It was like a giant weight was lifted from my chest. Though it was just Konohamaru I was talking to, it still felt great. I didn't even notice I had this pressue of this sickening feeling. I could tell that Konohamaru was thinking and processing everything I said, "Do you get it now?"

"I think so," Konohamaru pondered a little more and then, as he looked back up at me, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen from him. "So you're saying that as long as you guys trust in Sasuke it doesn't matter what other people think?"

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-onesan!" Konohamaru bided a farewell as we approached a small family run store and ran off, probably to go find Naruto or his friends. The toothrotting smell of the sweets inside the shop awoke the dorment creature inside of me as I let it lead me through the store with much delight.

* * *

"Are you going home Sakura-san?" One of the interns asked as she passed me in the hallway, holding multiple medical files.

"Yes, It's been a long day," I complained as the intern gave me a sympathetic look before scurring off, being called over by the head doctor. I walked down a series of hallways and into my office. I had some paper work to finish up before I went home. It wasn't long before I was able to finally finish up the paper work. This was the only horrid part about this job. Ten-thousand pieces of paper to fill out for a single visit. I sighed with happiness as I opened the door and placed the files in the file holder on the wall and nearly bumped into Sasuke in the process.

"Sasuke, do you need to be that close to the door? I nearly walked right into you," I complained as I put a hand on my hip, shifting my weight onto on leg.

"I'm here for the check-up," He stated.

"Oh, right." I moved aside and had him go in, shutting the door behind me. He was already seated in one of the two desk chairs I has placed in front of my desk, taking off his shirt, knowing the procedure. I walked over to him, trying to suppress the pink hue that was slowly working its way onto my cheeks. I couldn't get over how much more masculine he got over the years, as if he wasn't already attractive enough. His muscles rippled with every move that he made, only making the rock in my throat that much more difficult to swallow. I sat across from him and hovered my hands just in front of his chest and focused the chakra into my hands, slowly taking in all the information I needed. I kept my eyes focused on my hands, trying not to look him in the eye. It would be too awkward.

About 10 minutes later I instructed him to put his shirt back on as I wrote down the information. "The good thing is that you're almost completely healed. Maybe another week and you'll be completely done with these check-ups." I smiled at him and set down the papers on my desk. I could feel his eyes fixated on me. I could tell he had been staring at me the whole time, so why was I just now noticing it? It wasn't an awkward stare; it was more of an observant stare. Like he was trying to figure out something. I was slowly beginning to stare at his face too. His eyes held so much hurt and confusion, I could feel it within myself. His face changed over the years from the constant stoic look he held. All of the pain that he held inside him felt like it was being transferred into me, eatting away at my core. I could feel it tearing away at me. I saw his hand slowly move up towards my face and I jumped slightly when I felt him lightly trace the diamond on my forehead. He didn't move his hand away, he just stared at the seal and traced and re-traced it. I didn't dare more, too concentrated on our lost in thought stares. His pain had changed to one of wonder and curiosity. His eyes had move from mine to his hand, tracing the dimaond. His eyes had left mine, but I still felt everything he was feeling. It was like he was looking at my own version of a curse mark. That was what he thought it was, I knew it. Sympothy swayed over me as his eyes returned to mine and I could see his slightly furrowed brow. It instantly made my stomach churn and tumble, my heart just break into tiny pieces. I didn't want him to feel this way, it wasn't like that at all. I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, trying to sooth him, trying to calm him.

"ER doctor needed in bay 3," The sudden noise of the intercom shook us out of our trance and we instantly backed up. I felt my entire face get warm and I knew I must be as red as a tomato. The intensity of the situation was too much to handle, definitely for Sasuke. He quickly stood up, not bothering to look at me. "Sorry." Nothing else was said, he just left.

* * *

**_Woohoo! Chapter 1 is up! So happy with how this turned out and I know the farther I get into this story, they better I'll get! Can't wait. Please review! Thanks, Sakura-chan ^^_**


	2. Team 7

_**Konichiwa minna-san! I'm back and revised with the oh so lovely help of Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki. I don't think I can thank Amaya-chan enough for everything she has done for me! If you haven't already, please go and read her stories, they are fantastic! Aiko-san's story is amazing as well! Now, on with the story.**_

_**I do not own anything regarding Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

I sighed once he left my office and looked at the ground, totally fascinated with the tile flooring. What was that just now? Did Sasuke-kun and I…have a moment? Impossible! Sasuke doesn't feel that way about me. He never did and he never will. I chuckled lightly to myself and stood up, grabbing my things and leaving. I bid adieu to all the night nurses as they entered the hospital to start their shifts and walked into the unfriendly dusk air. A cold chill danced around me, capturing me in the arms of fall. I tried to keep warm by hugging my arms tight into my body. I should have brought a coat with me, I should know what the nights are like around here now. I've lived here long enough to know.

I quickened by pase, trying to get to my apartment on the other side of town, when an ANBU member jumped in front of me, halting me in my tracks, "Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"A mission?" I questioned. The fox-masked ANBU member simply nodded and disappeared as quickly as he materialized. I sighed in frustration and turned around, heading towards the Hokage's tower. Why did the tower have to be so far away from my apartment? It's not like I could I just get over there in 5 seconds. I quickened my pace into a slow jog, trying to get my blood pumping so that the cold wouldn't bother me as much.

It wasn't long before I jogged up to the tower. I slowed my jogging to a walk and started making my way inside, enjoying the lovely heat that fought off the deathly chill of night and craddled me in it's warmth. I approached the Hokage's door and before I could even knock a muffled, "enter" was heard through the thick wooden doors. I opened one of two doors and was greeted with the all too familiar sight of my former mentor and Shizune, who was hugging tonton in her arms, trying to get through some paperwork with a bottle of Sake at her side, "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. You are to go on this mission," I watched as she lifted papers and shuffled them around until she found the mission scroll she was looking for. She tossed it over to me and I could clearly see the C-rank written around it. I un-rolled it and briefly read through it, but there was no purpose behind it because Tsunade started to tell me about it, "There have been multiple reports of bandits robbing and killing people on the border of sand and leaf. You and your team are to report there and get this situation under control."

"My team?" It's not often I'm on a team anymore.

"Yes, you'll see them tomorrow. You are to leave tomorrow morning, right at dusk, if possible," I saw the small twitch in her eye.

"Let me guess. Kakashi-sensei's going?" I more so stated then asked. Her sigh was enough of an answer. I thanked her for the briefing and took my leave. I tucked the mission scroll in my shuriken bag and walked back out into the now freezing night air. I instantly started shivering. Seriously, you woulf think I would learn.

I started my walk back to my apartment, getting colder with each step I took until a winter cloak was thrown over my head. I turned around and found Sai smiling back at me, "You looked cold."

"Hey Sai. Where have you been?" I asked, putting on the heavy fabric, getting an immediate relief from the cold.

"I just got back from a mission," He motioned to his ANBU mask strapped to his hip.

"You've been going on a lot of ANBU missions lately," I stated, continuing on my way to my apartment. He just shrugged and followed me, probably wanting his cloak back once we got to my apartment.

"It doesn't bother me. Keeps me busy, and it's not like Team 7 is doing much of anything lately," He chuckled as we walked on. I smiled and looked up at the stars. Sai's been going on one ANBU mission after the other lately. I guess Lady Tsunade doesn't want the ANBU to get backed up, but why does it seem like only Sai's been going on the missions? It's not like he can't handle them, but still.

"Well, I'm going on a mission tomorrow with three other people, one being Kakashi-sensei," I stated.

"Well that's good," Sai sounded really convincing in his sincerity, but I could tell something wasn't right.

"Aren't you cold with out this?" I asked, motioning to his winter cloak. Maybe that was it. He was only wearing his black crop top shirt and the black ninja pants he always wears.

He just shrugged and continued looking at the stars, "I'm used to the cold." I watched him as we walked through the village. Something was definitely wrong with him…but what? I decided not to pressure him into telling me anything…for the time being.

We continued our walk in comfortable silence until we approached my apartment. When we were just outside of my apartment, I turned around and as I slid off his winter cloak, I was immediately bombarded with the sub-zero cold. How was this NOT below freezing?! He took the cloak back and slung it over his shoulder. How was HE not freezing!?

"Can I come see you off tomorrow?" Sai just stood there, watching me with his usual stare.

"I don't see why not," I smiled as we said our goodbyes and I rushed inside, immediately wrapped up in the warmth that the heaters blasted through the vents. I leaned against the door, absorbing the heat until I was warm enough to take off my shoes. It was such a long day at the hospital. I noticed the lights were all off and it was quite, so my parents were probably already asleep. I quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going into my room to pack for the mission.

* * *

I grunted as I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hate getting up early. I turned my head so that I could look out the window was saw the sun just barely peaking out from behind the tops of the houses. I moaned in disapproval and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I put on my kunai and shuriken pouched, grabbed my bag and walked out of my room stopping by the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. I left a note for my parents and put on my boots. I rushed down the steps and into the streets of Konoha. Not a single sole was out at this ungodly hour. I stayed at a relatively slow pace when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke walking behind me. I knew he was watching me because he quickly averted his eyes, suddenly interested in the ground. I stopped and fully faced him, hands on my hips and shifting my weight to one leg.

"And just what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked, lifting a brow.

"Mission," He stated simply, now a foot in front of me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Are you on the same team as me?" Okay, Tsunade-sama was going senile if she did what I think she did.

"It seems that way," Sasuke walked around me, putting his hands in his pockets and turning the corner, in the direction of the village gates. If Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were on my team, that only left…I took off towards the village gates, rushing past Sasuke. I quickly reached the gates and saw the all too familiar bright yellow hair of Naruto. I smiled and ran up to him, catching him off guard by tackling him to the ground in a giant bear hug. Team 7 was reunited! The old Team 7!

"S-Sakura-ch-chan! You're crushing me!" Naruto choked out. I quickly let go of him and helped him up, giggling with pure glee. I can't believe Tsunade-sama would actually do this! I would have to thank her when we get back. I looked around and didn't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere, "He's still not here."

"Damn Sakura! I thought you were gonna take me out or something!" Sasuke complained as he approached us, slightly irritated.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade-sama actually did this!" I said, referring to Team 7, "I still can't believe it!"

"Well believe it Sakura-chan, here comes Kakashi-sensei now," We all looked as saw Kakashi-sensei walking up to us with Sai at his side. Wait…shit! Not good.

"Hey guys, found him on my way over here," Kakashi motioned to Sai as he smiled and gave a small wave. Not good, how is Sai going to react? Oh, I hope he doesn't take it too personally.

"I hope you guys have a safe mission, just don't let this dickless idiot die out there," Sai motioned towards Naruto, who I had to hold back from killing Sai. I could tell that Sai was faking his smile. It wasn't one of his genuine smiles he has now days.

"Well, we're all here and accounted for so let's get going, shall we?" Kakashi-sensei said, walking through the village gates.

"Bye Sai, see ya when we get back," I pushed Naruto forward so he wouldn't try and strangle Sai. Sai continued to wave until we were out of view.

I quickly punched Naruto on the head, "Itai! Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you need to get your frustration under control when it comes to Sai," I ignored all of his complaints and followed Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun as they hopped up into the trees.

* * *

Sai stood at the gate for a while longer after he could no longer see his teammates. He didn't let his feelings get the best of him, ever really, but this was a special case. How could Hokage-sama send they on a mission with that…that…traitor! He felt his anger and jealousy boil inside of him. He tried to walk it off, letting the cool morning air calm him down but it didn't work. He needed answers and he needed them now! He hopped up onto the rooftops and quickly made his way to the Hokage tower. He snuck his way inside, knowing the guards wouldn't let him proceed at this hour. He walked up to her office door and knocked. It was a little while until he heard the word 'enter' through the door. Tsunade was shocked to see her top ANBU member waking towards her desk in a very brisk and frustrated manner.

"Hokage-sama…why is Sasuke-san going on a mission with MY teammates? Hmm? Why am I not on that mission!?" Sai demanded to know these answers. It was an understatement to say that Tsunade was shocked to see this normally emotionless man yelling at her. About his teammates.

"Sai? Are you alright?" Tsunade tried to go about this with comfort but that proved futile.

"Do I look alright to you? My teammates left the village with a traitor and I demand to know why? Why wasn't it me?" Sai was about to punch something out of frustration. He could feel it boiling over in this stomach. He wasn't thinking clearly. How could he?

"Sai, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to remove you," Tsunade growled. Sai heard the forcefulness in her voice and started pacing, trying to calm down. Tsunade waited a bit before continuing, "I need you to be rested up. You are my top ANBU member and I need you to care out these missions. That's why you aren't out there."

Sai stopped and looked at his Hokage, "Rest? You think I need rest? I can do those missions in my sleep!"

"Sai! Calm down!" Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk and stood up, fire flaring in her eyes, "I don't care if you can do these missions with your hands tied behind your back! I am the top medic, let alone the Hokage, and I am ordering you to rest! Do I make myself clear!?"

Sai watched the Hokage with confused and hurt eyes. He grunted and stormed out of her office. Tsunade sighed and sat back down, slouching in her chair, "I need a drink."

* * *

_**So there you go! Chapter 2 done! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review. It encourages me to keep going and to let me know I'm doing a good job!**_

**_ So, until next time, Ja ne!_**


	3. Yoshio

**Konichiwa Minna-san! Gomenasai about the REALLY late update. College life is really demanding and I barely have any spare time to write this story. I will try and get the chapters out as quick as possible. So please bare with me and I will try and get these chapters out as quick as I can.**

**I don't own anything regarding Naruto; all credit goes to Masashi Kisimoto**

* * *

We've been traveling all day, pushing past all the foliage and ducking low branches. The rebelling air worked to cool my flustered body. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was so concentrated on our run, but I couldn't seem to remember the last time we stopped to rest, or the actual time of day–I just knew that the sun went down some time ago. But I guess that's irrelevant now; I was used to the cross-country dashes.

The fire before me danced with the advancing wind, soothing the ache of my journey. My squad returned to our little campsite carrying what looked like the reams of Gar and Chub. My stomach churned painfully as if to remind me of it's emptiness, and without hesitation I groaned, "Finally–I'm starving!"

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi teased, stabbing the mini spikes through the collected fish. "We still have to cook them."

I groaned again, not happy with Kakashi's words but brushed it aside. I grabbed a towel out of my bag, then sent me teammates a knowing look. "Don't you follow me. I'm going to go clean up."

Their responses didn't catch my ears, seeing as to how the majority of it was lost in Naruto's constant whining. I shook my head with the slightest smiles and went off deeper into the forest. I saw a river pool earlier, and I really needed a bath.

All the breath escaped my lungs with this one breath; in all the contemplation of my drear, I had overlooked the true beauty of the river pool. A waterfall–though small–rested at the other end, with crisp maples and pine needles spilling into the aquamarine plunge basin and pebbles drafting about the tawny sand. I dipped my hand into the smooth torrents of water, testing its warmth, and smiled as the remnants of the daytime heat circulated through the pool.

I looked around warily, searching for even the slightest rustle in leaves before I stripped my body bare.

And I dove in – how wonderful!

The water rushed over every inch of my body, encasing me and my entirety in a comforting soft of chill that made my apprehension melt away. My throat vibrated with my pleasured purr, and out of pure comfort, I began to hum as I rubbed the sweet-smelling pine needles against my arms.

_Like the sunbeams through the leaves you gave me the hope to live – happiness has smiled upon me_

The lyrics fell from my lips before I could truly comprehend their meaning. My heart thrummed within my breast a I felt the comforting warmth of the familiar tune, and I closed my eyes to savor the serenity curling around me. I sang the lullaby many times before in the comfort of my bedroom, with the stars and moon and the bed sheets as audience, but lately, I've found new warmth behind my melody.

_And of all the warm memories of my heart, I feel the close bond between us most. The reason I can be who I am is because you are here_

I wanted comfort from the everyday anxiety. I wanted love and comfort, and to feel the warmth of anothers endearing touch. I wanted to be protected and cherished and honored by someone I could so selfishly call my own. Was that too cruel to ask?

_I will sing this song that was born of my love for you as a testament of my love. Let my belief and wishes be fulfilled that somewhere, you are truly alive_

Yet every time I hummed this chorus, my mind would wonder. There was one person who filled my imagination each time I played this melody–I didn't know why, or I suppose I did–but I always thought of Sasuke.

[Sasuke's P.O.V.]

"Man, I am so hungry–hey sensei, are you almost done?" Naruto griped

I turned my gaze towards the fire, watching the scales of the fish darken with the dancing heat, trying desperately to separate the natural sounds around me from Naruto's bothersome complaints. He just wouldn't stop nitpicking or grumbling over the smallest things – "my feet hurt." "I'm hungry." Couldn't he ever stop and watch the day go by?

I couldn't take it.

I stood up to full height after hearing Naruto's umpteenth gripe, and before he could ask, I mumbled, "Bathroom."

As the warmth of the campfire dimmed against my back, and the shrubbery thickened, I took refuge against the thickened trunk of a redwood tree. The bark dug uncomfortably into my back, and the nightly chill sent my body into a convulsion of shivers that made my chest compress. The colored wind brought gently hymns to titter against my senses, charming the flames of my frustration into a muted spark. It was so quiet here, much to my relief, and there wasn't much more than a visiting owl to catch my attention. I couldn't remember the last time I felt such peace, in all honesty – ever since I returned to Konoha, I've done nothing but work and fight.

Wasn't I a person, too?

I'm not a criminal–not anymore. And I spent every day trying so desperately to restore my tainted honor.

The delicate purr of the rebelling wind took a harmonic tone, and I felt compelled to chase the soft voice. It wasn't a siren's call or a ghost's melody, per say, but it's mere existence manipulated my thoughts into seeking out its source. The further I traveled the more of the lyrics I could comprehend; soon the hums melted into timid words, and the gentle burble of the passing stream worked as percussion against the fairy's voice.

Don't stop.

_A tender, happy, sad, heartbreaking, frustrating, tantalizing – melody of love_

I could feel the ache behind her voice, and it was almost as if her pain overwhelmed my own senses. My heart, once smooth and fine, began to quicken as the intonation of her words grew more confident and yet – so not.

_We parted before the threads between out hearts untangled_

_Though it hurts, it is what I wanted. And to myself, I swear forever more…_

[Sakura's P.O.V]

By pure instinct I opened my eyes, expecting to see the serrated blade of a worn kunai flying right at me; but instead I found the smoldering stare of my raven-haired teammate. I moved further into the water with a heavy blush burnishing against my cheeks and my words dying from my throat at a moment's notice, and I dared myself to move. I picked up a stone from the bank and tossed it without true aim, just hoping it would work to get Sasuke away from me – and I supposed it did.

He was gone before the rock hit the ground.

My heart stuttered in its course as relief and mortification rolled over me – he'd seen me - and the desire to drown myself now seemed all to pleasing.

I should have pain more attention, I scolded myself, I should have noticed him.

* * *

When the sun peered above the horizon and painted the sky pink, I had finally awakened. The night before was long and dreary after my return–all we did was eat dinner, and even then I didn't feel the need to eat. I couldn't bring myself to spare Sasuke even the slightest of glances, and neither could he. The silence ate at us for the entirety of dinner, forcing the air to thicken in awkward twists of tension until I felt too sick to eat.

It didn't help that he slept right next to me, either.

It was noontime now, I suspect; and the rendezvous point was clear of foreign entities. We were meeting another party thanks to Gaara's overwhelming concern, but there was no one here. As the minutes ticked by without incident, I settled myself against the frontal plane of a nearby tree, watching my teammates fall into their typical routine. Kakashi-sensei was reading those Icha Icha novels again, I noticed with distasteful sneer. And Naruto seemed to stare longingly into the air–most likely daydreaming of his favorite meal. And Sasuke-I'd rather not take notice.

When I straightened out my stare, my breath caught in my throat before I could let out a scream, and my body instinctively jumped as fear gripped me. And before I could stop myself, my fist flew forwards and my knuckled belted into the flesh of an unknown man. I could feel his body contorting against my fist with my abrupt momentum, his air escaping his folding lungs, his stomach shifting–he stumbled over his feet and crashed into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Everyone had brought their stares towards me now, their eyes dark with gravity as their shoulders squared; but I ignored them (and whatever it was Kakashi was saying), fully intended to give this intruder a piece of my mind. My fingers curled into the collar of his shirt, my knuckles pressed into his chest, and I pulled him closer towards me as I hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

A smirk spread across his face then, just before smoke engulfed him. I could feel him disappearing from between my fingers, and the intensity of the abrupt detonation made me step back. Within seconds, my natural instinct kicked in–I reached for a kunai from my rear pouch, tightening my grip around the handle; but I was too late.

My chest was forced into the tree before me, straining against my chest and ribs too painfully for me to properly breath. And the harsh bite of steel dug mockingly into my flesh then, forcing my body rigid as fear gripped me. I didn't dare move or breath – not with the threat of death so close to heart. The icy fingers of terror curled around my heart so tightly, that I was sure my breath would somehow cease; and it was almost as if time halted.

"Sakura!"

Naruto's voice pierced through my slowing reality, but dulled in comparison to my attacker's low chuckle. Mortification made the blood rise to my cheeks as the pain pressed further against me, and I closed my eyes in an attempted to grasp my courage as his breath fanned against my neck.

"You should be more careful, kunoichi," the man snickered, "Your enemy shouldn't get this close."

The silence of the situation was pierced suddenly by the sharp tittering of Sasuke's Chidori, and the air around me thickened and wavered as Naruto's Rasengan came to life. Their presence made my body warm up in excitement, and I found my lips tugging back into a smirk as the confidence built up.

"Naruto, Sasuke stop – " Kakashi's words died in comparison to the collective whine of my squad's jutsu.

"And you shouldn't attack someone with their squad nearby."

My stomach rose into my chest as my body flickered away with my substitution, and I dug my heel into the earth as I appeared further away–just as Naruto and Sasuke leapt into action. I brought my hand over my eyes as the intensity of their combined jutsu blinded me, and the satisfied smile across my face stretched further. But when the dust settled and the miasma cleared, there was no one standing.

"What the hell – "

"No way – "

Naruto and Sasuke's disbelief transferred into me at the exact moment, and the desire to turn tail made my knees quiver. The man escaped–I don't know how he did, or when, but he was gone.

"Is this how you always greet your acquaintances?"

Stunned, I turned my head only to come (quite literally) face to face with my attacker. He stood upside down on a branch with an impish smile and his arms crossed, and his Suna badge displayed, and from beside me Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh, "I was trying to tell you guys."

I turned my glare towards my previous sensei and hissed, "Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Why didn't you stop me," The man asked. His inquiry instantly silenced me and I wondered–why didn't I? As I tried to figure out the motives to my lack of action, Naruto's furious voice intervened and startled away my thoughts.

"Most acquaintances don't attack their comrades!"

The man gave an apathetic shrug and removed himself from the tree without much effort. "Hey, we're shinobi. Allies or not, it's best not to trust so easily," he said. Sensing Naruto's growing rage, I set a hand against his shoulder as if it would somehow sooth him, and I supposed it worked since I caught the barely noticeable slump in his shoulders. The Suna-nin raised his hand in greeting, his deceiving smile bearing a resemblance to that of Sai's, and he introduced himself "The name is Nameda Yoshio."

Sasuke and Naruto disregarded his outstretched hand, instead opting to sneer and turn tail, but I accepted his hand regardless–if not for amicability–though I admit that I added a bit of chakra into my grasp purely out of spite. "Even though I'm a bit ticked off that you attacked me, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He didn't flinch like I had hoped, but instead turned my palm over to place a kiss upon my knuckles. "It's an honor to be in the presence of such a lovely kunoichi."

As a reddened color burned against my cheeks, Naruto tore me away from Yoshio's grasp and curled his arms around me in a protective sort of way. "Hands off!" I parted my lips in an attempt to placate Naruto's anger, but he cut me off. "I don't trust you at all!"

"I can see why you and Sasuke would have issues with him," I started, pushing Naruto away from me. "But we need to put this behind us if we're going to accomplish this mission, so suck it up."

"But Sakura-chan, he attacked us!"

"He was testing us–and we obviously failed." I turned my gaze towards Sasuke, my brow quirked amusedly as he suddenly tensed. "And weren't you looking out for him over there, Sasuke?"

He turned his head sharply with what I assumed was a faint blush upon his cheeks, and my heart grew tender as memories of our Gennin days resurfaced. "He hid his chakra; there was nothing I could do."

"And you, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't see him when he was right in front of you?"

I took a step forward and but had to quickly dodge the giant log that came swinging down towards me. I grabbed a kunai as I rolled away, tossing it to the right once I landed. Everyone else was in their guarding stance. Sasuke had his hand on the hilt of his sword, Naruto had his shadow clone read to go, Kakashi and Yoshio had their kunai's ready. I was still in my crouched position, listening to the forest, waiting for what I knew was coming.

With the crack of a tree branch, I threw several shuriken in that direction. I heard 3 of them hit a tree while the others sounded like they hit flesh. I quickly took off in that direction, sending chakra to my fist getting ready to pumble anybody that wants to attack us. I heard everyone running behind me. Sasuke sliced at someone to my left while Naruto's clone dealt with the one on the right.

I saw the three shuriken I tossed earlier and stopped running, looking around but then smiled and realized…looking back at Naruto and Sasuke, they nodded and quickly jumped up into the trees.

"Shannaro!"

I punched the ground, sending millions of pieces of rock and dirt flying through the air. I jumped up and landed beside Sasuke on a branch and waited for the dust finally settle. I felt my chest tighten with the increasing amount of anticipation. 5 men stood amongst the rubble. I looked at Sasuke and nodded. He nodded in response and signaled Naruto who nodded as well and created multiple shadow clones, sending two of them over to us. Naruto grabbed one of his shadow clones by the arm and flung him towards the men.

The men were too distracted by the shadow clones to notice Sasuke and I to sneak down the tree. About half way down, Sasuke spotted another man and jumped down behind him, thrusting his sword into the man's chest. I waited until Sasuke signaled me and jumped down next to him and looked up at Naruto. He gave us a thumbs up and jumped down as well. The shadow clones continued to distract the 5 men as Sasuke, Naruto and I were slowly getting closer to them. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, I stilled my breath and shifted my weight so my foot steps wouldn't make a sound. We were finally behind them and ready to attack. I looked at them both and silently counted down from three.

Once I hit three, we all jumped out at once from behind the bush, catching them completely off guard. One of the men turned around and spotted us, but was too late. Sasuke was already on top of him, thrusting his sword straight through the unsuspecting man, the sword digging into the ground on impact. Naruto used his Rasengan, while I punched one of them straight into a near by tree. Hearing his bones being crushed from the snapping his back, instantly killing him. I turned around and grabbed Sasuke's hand, having him pull me over him. I rolled off his back and kicked the man of the other side of Sasuke, sending him flying through the forest and slamming into the trunk of a tree, snapping his neck back. His head fell limp next to his body with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Naruto and Sasuke had both finished up the fifth guy with both of them stabbing a kunai into his chest, splashing blood onto their faces. We all landed in a crouched position, as Kakashi and Yoshio walked up to us, "Looks like you guys aren't half bad."

We all stood up together and greeted them with a smiled, well, Naruto and I did, Sasuke just brushed him off and grunted.

"Lets go set up camp." Kakashi stated, walking away with Yoshio.

* * *

I sat down on a log in front of the fire with a sigh. I watched the fish darken as I finally let the fatigue of today's events come over me. Listening to the crackling of the firewood helped me relax. The continuous sharp snapping of the wood let little bursts of the flame as well as the strong metallic scent was just a relaxing sound. But I could still hear Kakashi and Yoshio talking about today's events, "Those were not ordinary thefts. They seemed," Kakashi started.

"Like they had some sort of latent chakra. I felt it too," Yoshio continued. I sighed and tried to ignore them and focus on the soothing crackle of the wood and the low hum of the nearby owls. I took a chance and glanced up at Sasuke. I could clearly see him watching me. I wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the fire on his skin, but his cheeks had gotten slightly redder and he quickly averted his gaze. I sighed to myself and was gathering the nerve to say something to him, but Kakashi-sensei and Yoshio walked up to us.

"Those ninja weren't just any bandits. They were rouge nin who were hired. We're not sure by who or what their motives are, but we can't let out guard down. Keep your senses high and be on guard at all times," Yoshio glanced at everyone making sure we all heard. I saw a slight hesitation when his gaze landed on me. I shifted in my seat and looked away from him, nodding. I kept my eyes on Sasuke who must have noticed Yoshio's prolonged glance. Sasuke's eyes were filled with rage and...jealousy? He practically snarled at the guy. What was up with him? He doesn't usually keep a grudge for this long.

"But what about their clothes? Can't we figure out where they're from from that?" Everyone, excluding Yoshio, looked over at Naruto like he had three heads. Hell, I was shocked! Who would have thought that Naruto would think of something so...so...smart!

"That's not a bad idea," Yoshio had his chin in his hands, looking at the ground.

"Oi, Naruto. You feeling okay?" I asked, touching the back of my hand to his cheek. He seemed relatively normal.

"Cut it out Sakura-chan!" Naruto grumbled. I giggled at his childishness then looked at Kakashi who had stood up.

"I'm gonna go grab the corpses. If we can't get anything from the physical evidence, we can have Pakkun sniff out their location," With that, he was off.

"The fish is burning," Sasuke stated. I looked at him, not fully gathering what he was saying until I smelt the all to familiar scent of burnt fish. I sighed and looked down. The fish were completely engrossed in the flame.

"Unless you can stand that charcoal," I motioned to the fish, "I suggest we find some better food."

"Wasn't that all we have?" Naruto asked, leaning back.

"We were supposed to be in a village by now, but all of those nin slowed us down," I sighed at Sasuke nonchalant response and looked at him.

"Then what do you suggest?" I placed a hand on my hip, slightly annoyed about the lack of food in my stomach again.

"Go get more fish, what else?" I glared daggers at Sasuke who completely ignored me. I sighed and looked at Yoshio, "How many fish do you usually eat?"

"I'll just go with you. Don't want you getting attacked out there by yourself," Yoshio winked playfully at me and hopped up. I couldn't help the giggle that come out, was he being serious? Was he really flirting with me right now?

"Fine, but we gotta hurry. Kakashi-sensei should be back soon," I gave Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to have that jealous like look in his eyes again, a knowing look and followed Yoshio out into the woods. I kept my eye on him, watching as he lead the way. I had to admit, he was a very attractive ninja. He was is decent shape. Nothing too over the top. His physique reminded me of Sasuke or even Naruto. But his face. His face is what really got to me. He had very angular features. He had high cheekbones that complimented his strong jaw line. His eyes were the color of arctic ice. Even though they looked icy and cold, they had a hint of warmth to them. It was a great contrast to his jet black hair that fell just above his eyes.

"Oi, Hime-sama. You gonna stand there and drool over me all day or are you going to actually catch some fish?" I jumped at the sound of Yoshio's voice and felt my cheeks grow insanely hot. I straightened my stature and pouted in disapproval.

"I was not drooling over you. I was thinking about the fish that we'll get to eat," I lied, trying my best to trick him, "And don't call me Hime-sama! The name is Sakura." That got a low chuckle out of him. His deep voice sent a chill down my spine. I was not going to have fun.

* * *

After we ate, we all examined the corpse Kakashi brought back, but couldn't find any concrete evidence. We decided to just have Pakkun help us in the morning. We had all gone straight to bed after everything was over. Naruto started snoring almost immediately. I sighed at how easy it was for him to fall asleep so quickly. If only there wasn't so much going through my mind. I needed to clear my head. But how? Training would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention. A walk? Why not.

I slid out of my sleeping bag and tip-toed out of the camp, grabbing my kunai pouch just in case. I had started to drift off, not really thinking about anything, just focusing on staying quiet. It wasn't until I looked up at I realized I must have been walking for a while. I looked up to see an open field. The full moon was entirely visible now. It's soft rays kissed the delicate grassy area, giving it a very calming and serene vibe. A stray cherry blossom petal had flown by my face. It's soft pink was diluted by the night sky, but it's strong scent was enough to drive me mad. I looked over and saw a full-grown Cherry Blossom tree. I smiled and rushed over, loving the scene that was before me. When I was finally under the tree, the soft petals that fell would glide over my arms, sending chills down my spine. It felt like I was in heaven.

I sighed totally contempt and turned around to find Sasuke standing where I was a few seconds ago. I smiled and waved him over. He hesitated, but came over non-the less. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and smiled. I could tell he was incredibly nervous, but I tried to play it off. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Who could with those rogues running around," Sasuke stated, leaning next to me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I smiled and looked up at the dark blue sky through the translucent Cherry Blossoms.

"At least there's a place like this that makes it seem like nothing bad can happen." I smiled and looked back at Sasuke. I could sense the slight smirk that was there. He hasn't changed in that aspect at least. I looked at the ground and felt my lids getting heavier, but I couldn't just fall asleep on him now, "As long as a place like this exists, I think the world could know peace...even if for only a second."

I could tell that Sasuke was looking off to the side, trying to avoid an eye contact. I sighed and looked back at him, "I know you were at the spring." His body got incredibly tense, like I just froze him with those simple words. Sure it's a subject I'd rather not bring up, but if we don't talk about it we won't be that same. "You know we have to talk about it right?"

"Do we really have too? Can't we just forget about it and move on?" Sasuke whispered.

I sighed and looked at the ground again, "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say you heard me singing as well." He nodded. My cheeks rose slightly in a soft smirk and looked up at the Cherry Blossoms again, I didn't know what to do with my body, I was too nervous, "Why did you even watch me?" I didn't get an answer. I sighed, "Sasuke, you know I still like you, even after all these years. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that you're actually here with use. You're apart of Team 7 again. It's so surreal. But I love it because..." I trailed off, trying to find the perfect thing to say, "Because I get to see you everyday and not wonder what the hell you're doing out there anymore."

He must have finally got the courage to look up at me. I kept my gaze on the Cherry Blossoms. They gave me confidence. The confidence I needed to say this. "I just...don't want you to leave us again. Naruto was distraught; everyone was trying to tell us that everything was going to be okay. Mainly me...you know how I felt." The memory of him leaving me on the park bench came flooding back to me. I felt the tears sting in the back of my eyes, but didn't try to fight it. "But, that's all in the past. You're here now and you are one of us again. I'm glad that you can finally call Konoha your home again." I closed my eyes and smiled brightly at him, but felt a tear slid down my cheek. I opened my eyes and was instantly met with the dark pools that had caught my eye since day one. There was guilt and pain in his eyes. That was enough to freeze me in my place. Did he actually feel that way? Were his eyes giving me a free look into him? It was like we were back in the hospital. Why did he do this to me? Did he really affect me this much? He finally moved, but it was only his hand. He brought it up and cupped my chin, wiping away the tears that kept falling. I leaded into his hands, closing my eyes. His hand, although rough and dry, still felt wonderful against my face. I felt him get closer and put his other hand on the back of my neck. I reached up and put my heads on his chest, letting the warmth from his body radiate onto me. I opened my eyes and smiled, loving the way his guilt had changed into that of confidence and desire. I could see the slightest smirk appear on his face before he leaned down and we both .

* * *

**Well here is chapter 3. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Domo arigato gozaimasu Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki for taking time out of your busy schedule to help with everything. It really means a lot to me. The song from earlier was **_**Ai no Melody **_**by**_** Kokia**_

**Just a reminder, reviews and follows give me encouragement to write.**


End file.
